Paw Patrol Death Note
by League of Writers
Summary: This world is lost, and it is up to me to change this world for the better I am this world's only chance. I will bring judgement day fore I am the pup that was given this death note from the gods. So in the end this world will be mine the old world will fall and a new one will rise. I am Rocky, I am Justice, and I'm The God of this new World.
1. Chapter 1

**Leon Note: Welcome to my new story inspired by the best anime of all time Death**

 **Note. Told from Rocky POV.**

 **Episode 1: I Am Justice.**

Sometimes I wish I never found that damn notebook, sometimes I wish that everything could go back to normal. However it isn't possible my town, my world, has turned for the worst a major increase in crime. My team known as the Paw Patrol has gone nuts with new and harder missions. We no longer had simple missions like helping mayor goodway or helping Alex. We now went on investigations finding stolen good, finding stolen vehicles, looking for criminals. Things got so bad that Ryder had designed us new uniforms they were now bullet proof. Our pup packs we're new, now equipped with a basic gun. Things got so bad that Chase's parents we're called to help out.

I was walking around Adventure Bay thinking this was the day I stumbled across a notebook. "What is this?" I questioned I activated my pup pack, my claws arms came out. I lifted the notebook up and looked at the cover, Death Note, I raised an eyebrow. I placed it on the ground and walked away, what a load of garbage. I walked about 10 feet before looking back at the notebook, I should take it with me after all I can recycle it. I returned to my pup house and sat down and opened the notebook. I usually remove the cover than remove the paper. The inside cover was all black with white writing, I quickly read over it.

 **Rules of the Deathnote.**

 **The human or animals whose name is written in this note shall die.**

 **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

 **If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

 **If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**

This has to be a joke, a simple playground book made by children. I was gonna throw it away but I couldn't there was the slight chance that it could be real. I began to flip through the pages of the book it was completely empty. That didn't make sense if this was a joke someone would have written in it. I needed to test this notebook but wait wouldn't that make me a murderer. At that moment my pup tag went off, "Paw Patrol to the lookout". Looks like this notebook will need to wait, I left my pup house and went to the lookout. All of us were there and at that moment Zuma said three words that always caused doom.

"Hey whewe Mawshall?"

"Here I come!" Marshall came running in but he couldn't quite stop himself in time he ran right into me.

"You just had to ask", I said before be broke out into laughter. The elevator took us to the second floor where all our gear was set out. We all gasped in shock at what we saw, Ryder had set out our swat team outfits. We only used these once when someone was holding mayor goodway hostage. We all knew this was serious, we quickly got dressed and back into the elevator where Ryder was waiting for us. We filed out of the elevator and into a row in front of Ryder.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for rushing over pups we have a major emergency, Alex's school is being held hostage!" We all gasped in shock and fear. "At 10:35 Alex called me he told me someone came into the school with a gun he has already killed 2 kids and a teacher. The police are already on the scene but they need more help. Skye I need you and your helicopter as their eye in the sky".

"This puppies gotta fly", Skye called out.

"Chase I need you, you and your parents are going in to take him down", Ryder said.

"These paws will uphold the laws", said Chase.

While Ryder went over all the jobs the rest of us could do, a thought came to my mind, this would be a perfect opportunity to use the deathnote after all killing a criminal wouldn't be murder after all the police do it all the time. Luckily for me I wasn't need for this enemercacy, neither was Zuma or Rubble. So when the others left I turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Wocky whewe awe you going?" Zuma asked.

"I need to use the bathroom i'll be back as quick as I can", I answered heading down the elevator I quickly went back to my pup house. I turned on the tv in my pup house, I found this old thing about a year ago it took sometime but I was able to put it back together and get it to work. Sure enough on the news it showed Alex's school and just my luck a picture of the man and his name. His Name was William Jay Anderson, he was 34 years old and was a mass murderer. I had a picture of him in my brain so I went ahead and wrote down his name. I turned my pup tag on to listen into the conversation Chase was having right Ryder. They had just entered the school and were on there way to the classroom where he was in. I counted and when it reached forty seconds I waited another 40 seconds had passed before Chase had entered the room.

"Marshall get in here suspect appears to be dead! I repeat suspect appears to be dead!" My eyes widened I heart began to race, no this notebook couldn't be real it just couldn't be could it? Maybe it was just a coincidence, yeah maybe he killed himself, I keeped my pup tag on too hear what Marshall was gonna say and sure enough it was a heart attack.

No way… no way it's not possible I couldn't have killed him…. This thing has to be some kind of joke but I needed to make sure. Ryder and the rest of the team came back to the lookout after 2 hours. We had dinner and after dinner it was bedtime. Once I knew everyone had gone to sleep I put a mask over my head and went out. Ryder would have a fit if he knew i had sneak out but I had to test this notebook again and I knew this was the perfect time to do so. After all crime didn't sleep.

I went out into a local convenience store and began to flip through a magazine. I keep my eyes moving looking for any sign of crime and sure enough a man came into the store with a gun. He walked past me but as he did I slipped my claw arm into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. I looked in it and saw his name Jack Anderson, I pulled the notebook out and wrote his name in it. I knew his name, I had his face in my mind now all I needed to do was wait, right as the man running the register gave him the money. Jack gripped his chest and fell to the ground, my eyes widened in shock, this was the real deal. This death note was real and I had it I could do anything I want. No I could make this world a better place, I went back to my pup house and began to think does this make me a murderer no it made me a ally of justice. I was now justice no

I am Justice.

"I see someone found my book", I turned around and screamed in fear, behind me was a dog with black wings and red eyes smiling at me.

"What are you!" I screamed.

"A death god", the dog smiled at that moment a knock came from my door.

"Rocky you okay I heard you scream", said Skye.

I walked over and opened my door, "yeah I just thought I saw something".

"Hey i'm over here!" The death god snapped.

I spun around and looked at him but Skye didn't say anything couldn't she see him?

"Rocky you sure you're okay?" I turned around and nodded my head,

"Yeah sorry for the scare i'm just a little tired", I replied.

"Okay then get some sleep i'll see you tomorrow", Skye smiled before walking away.

I turned around and looked at the death god, "how come she can't see you".

"Because she didn't touch the death note, only someone who touches the death note can see me", he replied.

"Well then do you have a name", I asked.

"Yep names Jessie pleasure to meet you", said Jessie.

"Your a girl", I responded.

"Yes I am", she replied.

"Well than Jessie welcome to earth are you going to help me change this earth", I said with a smile on my face.

"Nope you can do that on your own i'm just here to watch the fun", Jessie smiled before floating in the air. "My world is very boring so this is the only entertainment I can get".

"Well than set back and watch as I change this world", I smiled.

I am Justice. And Justice Will Always Win.

 **A/N: Alright that was the first chapter thank for reading and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: May The Games Begin.**

"Paw Patrol thank you for coming so quickly", Ryder addressed us. It was 9 oclock when Ryder has called us. "As you have probably noticed crime in Adventure Bay has dropped in the last 5 days".

"Yeah criminals have been found dead all across adventure bay, foggy bottom and Barkingburg all have died. My parents have concluded that someone has been killing the criminals", Chase responded.

"It isn't just in those 3 towns in new york it's been found that a huge amount of criminals have been killed", Marshall added.

I couldn't help but grin a bit my plan was slowly taking shape. My plan was to start by killing major criminals that I can find online. As well as local criminals, once they are gone i'll start killing minor and petty people who commit crime. I will truly be Justice and this world will be a better place.

"Ryder what does that make the person doing this is he or she good or evil", Skye asked.

"Obviously good their killing the bad guys how is that evil", Rubble said.

"Rubble what they are doing is still murder!" Chase snapped, "whoever is doing this is nothing more than a murderer!"

"But Chase their killing the bad guys they have to be good", Rubble defended.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!" Rubble jumped a bit when Chase yelled. "Murder is still murder".

"Chase is right Rubble whoever is doing this ia a murderer. Just because they are killing criminals doesn't make them a hero", Ryder responded.

"The police kill unarmed civilians all the time isn't that murder", I said.

Chase turned and faced me, "Rocky what are you saying the police kill only when they have no choice".

"I'm just making a point maybe this person is killing because _he has no choice",_ I responded.

Chase growled a bit before turning away from me, you should be careful Chase after all I can kill you whenever I please. However I can't do that if Chase were to suddenly die it could be traced back to me. Also i made a promise to myself not to kill any member of the Paw Patrol unless I had to. "That enough you two", Ryder told us. "Now after all of this the police as well as multiple detectives are trying their best to figure this out".

"Well according to my mom and dad the police have decided to call in their ace in the hole", My ears stood up a bit in surprise what was this ace in the hole?

"Who is that?" Skye asked.

"L", My eyes widened in shock, L the most mysteries and best detective in the world, he was my inspiration to be so smart. I wanted to be the next L, although I never meet him it always amazed me how well he could solve cases.

"You mean that legendary L that is only called in when the police can't solve a case", Marshall said excitedly.

"Yep my parents told me today that there is going to be a meeting in city hall today and the best part is they are taking me to the meeting", Chase said.

"Do we all get to come?" Rubble asked.

"Sorry only officers and detectives", Chase said before leaving.

At that moment Ryder's pup pad began to ring, "Hello Ryder here", he answered.

"Ryder its Everest we have a major problem here?" Everest answered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's wrong Everest?" Ryder asked.

"Just please hurry up", Everest ended her call.

"This sounds bad, Paw Patrol let's move out", Ryder said.

As we drove to the mountain I noticed that Jessie wasn't with me. Normally she would be flying next to me, or walking beside me but today she disappeared. I wasn't that surprised after all she said she wanted to see more of earth. When we arrived to Everest location I had to place a surprised look on face even though I was smiling on the inside. It seems this death note is incredibly useful…

 **Chase POV.**

Wow just wow I haven't seen this many police before in one place. "Chase by my side", my father Trigger ordered.

"Yes sir", I walked back stood between my parents, my mother was Office Twilight.

"Remember Chase stay quiet unless you are spoken too or have a question", my mother reminded me.

"Yes ma'am", I responded.

"Oh Twi lay of a bit it's his first time seeing all these police officers and dogs in one place", My father said.

"I know that Trigger but this isn't a normal meeting, this is a serious murder case, we had to call in L", It was the first time i've heard nervousness in my mother's voice.

"Who exactly is L?" I asked.

"That's a hard question no one has ever seen L's face we don't know if he or she is a human or dog the only thing we know is that he is the smartest thing alive", my mother responded.

"All police officers please report to the meeting hall immediately our meeting begins in 2 minutes", we arrived to the meeting hall where chairs we set up for the humans. In the front of the room was an old white man and a laptop. When we all arrived the man opened the laptop and turned it on, it revealed a L letter. Then a robotic voice came out of.

" _Greetings members of the police force, I am L",_ the voice said. " _Please give me all information on this case"._

"Alright I am Chief of Police for Adventure Bay K-9 unit you may call me Trigger", My father responded. "Here as well as across Foggy Bottom, Barkingburg as well as new york police have found criminals died".

"We are unsure of the cause of death no knife wounds nor gun wounds", my mother added. "We are believing some kind of poison".

" _Thank you for that information however I have already begun my investigation and i've noticed two things, one so far only criminals who have been shown on TV or have public information displayed have been killed", L stated. "So it can be presumed that this killer needs a name to kill, as well as a face. Notice that criminals with the same name have not been killed at the same time"_

"L suppose that he just didn't kill those criminals with the same name because they weren't his targets", Another Officer said.

" _I had that theory to but if that was true Donald Johnson and his friend Donald Johnson both leaders of the same gang would have both been killed. Only one of Johnson's was killed when eyewitnesses said that both where their", L stated._

"So this murderer needs a face and a name to kill but who is he doing it".

" _I have a plan in order to pinpoint where this murderer is"..._

"Chase come in", Ryder called from my pup pack, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as everyone turned and looked at me. "Chase we found something that all the officers are gonna wanna see".

" _Walter please bring that pup tag to me",_ L requested.

The old man walked to me and took my pup tag off, he went up and connected it to the laptop and Ryder appeared on the wall via projection. " _Who are you?"_

"I am Ryder leader of the paw patrol I assume you all can see me", Ryder said.

" _Yes we can although I am currently not here I can see you via camera now what did you find?"_

Ryder turned his camera to show what appeared to be a wall of a cabin. And what we saw made us all gasp in confusion and shock. The wall read "I am Justice I am Kira".

"It's written in blood and that not all it is written all over the place, and the worst part is all the criminals here are missing their pointer finger that what they justed to write it", Ryder said.

It was quiet for what seemed like ages before L finally spoke up, " _Interesting this Kira is intriguing to me I will be sending FBI agents to Adventure Bay immediately so don't do anything unless I say so"._ The computer went blank and the old man closed it.

"Thank you for joining us today see you all in the near future", the old man said before leaving the room.

 **Rocky's POV.**

After about 1 hour we left the mountain when we got back Ryder had to leave he had been directly called by L to give more information he knows. While the rest of pups sat in from of the tv watching the news and discussing Kira it was time for phase 2 of my plan. To let the whole world know that I am real.

"What are you doing Rocky", Jessie asked coming into my pumphouse.

"Getting my plan ready right now I need to focus so can you please be quiet", I went deep inside my pup house and found what I needed. Although it may look small my pup house is actual extremely big in the inside. I found the old laptop I had in my pup house and activated it, next I began to do what I love.

Hacking.

I was extremely good at hacking and Chase has no idea that I have all the codes to the police department meaning I can get lists of all the criminals in adventure bay, barkingburg and foggy bottom. Next I hacked into all the TV's in the united states I needed the whole world to tell me and I needed to get L's attention to let him know I wasn't scared of him. Next I began to type on it at that moment all the Tv's in the US had the word Kira on it and everything I typed came out as a robotic voice.

" _Hello citizens of the world I am Kira… I am the one who has been killing all the criminals in the world believe me i say this. I am not the enemy I am a friend an ally of justice, and I will continue to do this until Justice is served and this world is a better place. I am giving a warning to all the police in america do now interfere in my plans for if you do so then I will have no choice but to take it as a threat against justice and will have to eliminate you._

" _To the so called L I demand that you appear on Tv so that I and this whole world may see you, I also demand that you do not try and find me. I do not care if you are the best detective in the world, if you try and hunt me down I will have no choice but to kill you"._

" _In conclusion you no longer need to fear this world anymore because I now protect this world and trust me when I say I will never kill an innocent",_

 **Across the world**

Someone was sitting on the couch gently licking a candy cane, "so Kira wants to see me, well than let's have some fun".

"Master L I have Ryder on the line and he is wanting to speak with you about what just happened", she stood up and gently licked her paws.

L wasn't a male, she was a female, she wasn't a human she was dog, she wasn't an adult/

She was a pup.

 **Back in Adventure Bay. Rocky's Pov.**

Jessie began to laugh I turned towards her and smiled, "something funny?"

"You are a genius perhaps I won't be as bored this is gonna be fun", Jessie giggled.

"In order to not get caught I need to be smart", I told her.

I logged into the police database, "Jessie get ready for a battle of the logic because it's time for me to work".

I opened up the death note and got to work, in this day alone I had killed a total of 40 criminals, I also noticed that some of these names were spelled wrong. So I couldn't kill them unless I guessed the name but I only got 4 chances before that person would be immune to the death note.

I am Justice and I am the law.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting L.

"What are you doing Rocky?" Jessie asked me, she was currently sitting on my bed licking her paws.

"Well come and see", I groaned as Jessie landed on my back and looked over my shoulder.

"Why are you messing around with a desk?" Jessie asked me.

"I'm making a place to keep this deathnote when I leave my room there is the slight chance that I leave my room and one of the other pups come in and find the death note than I might get in trouble. So I began to fix up this desk so I can put it in when I leave", I explained.

"Okay but what happens if they open up the desk and find the death note?" Gentle shook Jessie off my back and pointed towards the desk.

"Open it up", I told her.

Jessie walked over and twisted the key to unlock the desk, she slowly pulled it out and I watched as she tilted her head in confusion. "Where is the death note this is just a basic diary".

"That's the point", I walked over, "you see I put the key in the easiest place I could think of that way if a pup comes in they can see that the desk is locked for a reason and respect my wishes. However since Rubble and Zuma tend to let their curiosity get the best of them I put that notebook inside that way they will see that it is just a normal notebook. The real key is the pen on my desk".

I slowly opened up the pen and pulled out the ink case next I carefully put it inside a tiny hole on my desk and the bottom of my desk opened up. "Oh a fake bottom", Jessie added.

"Yep plus as you can see I also lined the desk up with a fail safe program, the desk is lined with a bit of gasoline and if you put the pen ink cases in too fast a spark will be made and the desk will catch on fire burning the notebook and there will be no way to blame me", I explained.

"So are gonna risk burning your pup house down just to avoid getting caught?" JEssie asked.

I nodded my head my head, "yep I would rather risk a small fire instead of going to jail for life".

"Make sense so what are you gonna do today?" Jessie asked.

"Well I have some basic questions I wanna ask you?" I sat down next to her.

"Go ahead since you have my book I guess we should know a lot more about each other", Jessie told me.

"How did you become a death god?" I asked.

"It works like this once you make a pact with another death good you become one once you die, you can't go to heaven or hell you just have to head to the death world and kill people with your book", Jessie explained.

At that moment my pup tag glowed and I heard Zuma's voice, "hey Wocky tuwn on youw TV!"

"What's going on Zuma?" I questioned as I turned on an old TV in my room, unlike the other pups I have a lot of things in my room after all I can put them back together easily so I had an old tv.

"Just go to channel 4 and look at this", I nodded and turned on channel four to see a dog sitting at the table. In front of him was a nameplate that read Linda L Taylor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is L and I have an important message for this killer that everyone is calling Kira", my eyes widened in shock you mean to tell me that this L was a dog and not a human and he was dumb enough to come on TV.

I began to laugh as I went to the desk and got my deathnote, "such a shame L looks like you aren't as smart as you think you are I hopped that you can I could play a game but it looks like it is time for you to die!" I slowly wrote his name and smiled I counted up to 40 and finally he died I win! 

At that moment guards rushed in and dragged L out and then nothing but static and the image was replaced with a L on screen. Then a robotic voice came out

"I can't believe what I am seeing I didn't think that it was possible but it's turn out the rumors are true, you can kill someone without being there in person. Kira if you watching this you should that that wasn't me it was an inmate scheduled to die today", What! I questioned this L tricked me.

"He was arrested in total secrecy so you wouldn't be able to kill him, but I am real, I do exist so go ahead and kill me. Come on Kira kill me go ahead and prove me wrong go ahead and kill me I dare you!"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that this L couldn't be killed I don't know his or hers real name and I don't know what they look like this isn't fair!

"You should also know that this message was only being processed to Adventure Bay I planned to broadcast this message across the world until something like this happened but it appears I don't need to do that. I now know you are somewhere in Adventure Bay, and believe me I will find you so be prepare because because I will hunt you don't to the end of the earth! Until I bring you to justice because I am justice!"

The transmission cut out I was left with a sensation in my stomach that I was enjoying, "okay L let's see who wins and who loses!"

"Interesting so both of them have to try and find the other without revealing their face and identity or they die, you humans are so interesting?" Jessie said out loud with a giggle.

3 days later. Ryder's POV.

It was early Friday morning when my pup pad on the screen was an L meaning one thing, L wanted to speak to me. The greatest detective in the world was gonna speak to me I took a deep breath and pressed the answer button. "Hello Ryder here".

"Hello Ryder I am L it is a pleasure to meet you I have request", a robotic voice came out of my pup pad but the strange thing was I had no picture of the person calling it was just an L.

"What is it L?" I questioned.

"Ryder I need you and these three pups of yours to report to a hotel in Foggy Bottom in 24 minutes. I am going to reveal myself to you,the pup called Chase, Skye and Marshall once there ask for a Walter and you'll be taken to my room", the transmission cut off and I immediately called for Chase Skye and Marshall after a quick explaining we headed towards Foggy Bottom. Once we got to the hotel me and the pups went to the doors to find Chase's Parents waiting for us.

"I'm guessing L called you this morning?" Trigger asked us.

"Yes sir it seems that L wants to speak with us 6 only" I said as we entered the hotel I noticed that it was quiet. We walked in and I asked for this Walter person, an old man came over and lead us to the top floor and opened the door. We called in and he closed the door, at that moment we could hear footsteps and to all of surprise a pup came in. It had white fur with a blue stripe running down it's back, as it walked it slide it's paws across the ground. It had an almost emotionless look on it's face.

"Hello I am L", it spoke it a calm voice.

It took a while before Trigger showed his badge to her as did Twilight, one after another we gave our names. "Thank you for inviting us L it is an honor", I began to speak when L suddenly held up her paw and made shooting noises.

"Is this a joke!" Chase snapped.

"What are you doing?" Twilight questioned.

"If I was Kira you'd all be dead Vice Captain Trigger and Twilight of the Adventure Bay PD please refrain from giving out information that easily", we all were a bit shocked this pup got us. "Kira need a face and a name to kill so I suggest you don't do that now please". L turned around walked into the other room. "Please leave all pup tags, phones any electronic device on that table next to you and turn them off".

"I don't think she trusts us that much", Skye whispered to us.

"She must have reason for this", Chase said we put all our electronics on the table, we walked in to see L sitting in leather chair while the rest of us had steel chairs to sit in. L had also slipped on a black pup pack and had a tea set in front of her as well as a tray of cookies.

"To answer that question Skye this has nothing to do with trust I just can't stand when phones ring while i'm talking. Let me this out the way what is said in this meeting is to remain a secret no note can be taken so everything must be committed to memory understand?" L said.

"Yes L but I do have a question for you", I said.

"Also while we are here don't call me L call me Rarity just to be save and no that isn't my real name", Rarity told us.

We watched as Rarity activated her pup pack and one claw came out, Rarity slowly poured herself a cup of what seemed like coffee she lifted it up to her mouth and drank some. She made a disgusted face and began to add sugar cubes to it, it was about 14 cubes of sugar.

"Rarity can I ask you why you invited us here?" Trigger asked.

"I wanna do two things one I am putting you personal 6 on my personal team to solve this case", we all looked around a bit surprised.

"Rarity why did you pick us?" Marshall asked.

"Simple I needed 2 members of the police force, also I needed the PAW patrol's help however Zuma and Rubble are way to young for me and your friend Rocky i'm afraid he is currently my personal target there is a 1% chance that he is Kira".

"There is no way a pup on this team would kill criminals", Chase spoke up.

"Currently everyone on the paw patrol I believe is Kira", Rarity lifted the cup and drank a little more.

"Why is that", I asked.

"Because there are only 10 pups in Adventure Bay counting Everest that are registered to owners and I believe Kira is a pup or a kid", Rarity said.

"Why do you believe that?" Marshall asked.

"Because he or she is childish and immature", Rarity lifted a cookie to her mouth and bite into it.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I am also childish and immature", Rarity answered.

"Rarity can you be a bit more clear little pup", I could tell that Twilight was getting a bit annoyed and so I a little bit. This pup was taking her time speaking to us, and she was a bit annoyed.

Rarity set her cup down and finished eating her cookie, "in the last 3 days more and more criminals have been but have you looked into these criminals that have been killed lately?"

We all looked at each other, "what do you mean?"

"Simple all the criminals as of late have been in Adventure Bay jail as if to say. Yeah you i'm in adventure bay what are you gonna do about it? Also these criminals have been convicted of minor crimes such as theft and jaywalking and were scheduled to leave in a couple days. This is Kira telling me that hey, I can kill anyone I want no matter how minor their crimes are. This is the behavior of a kid or pup who doesn't wanna lose", Rarity lifted her cup again and drank again.

"Also I can tell that off all the criminals he has killed 3 cases have been on my mind the man who held up that school, a criminal who attempted to rob a gas station and the murder on that mountain. The first case eye witness said that the man dropped his gun and held his chest in pain before dying. And then the owner of that store calls and says that the man holding him up gripped his chest and died. These two cases show me that Kira was testing his way of killing people, after seeing that it worked. Kira decided to see what else he could he than mutilated the people on the mountain to write the words in that cabin with there blood. These were nothing but experiments for Kira and now that he knows what he can do he has began to kill people easily", Rarity drank more of her coffee and ate another cookie. "Does anyone want a cookie there sugar cookie?"

"Sure", Marshall looked over at me with a slight smile.

"Go ahead Marshall", Marshall walked over and grabbed a cookie and Rarity placed her paw on her tag.

"Walter bring that lemon cake to me please and thank you", Rarity asked, "now on to the other thing on my mind that shows me this Kira is a kid or pup the message he left on TV's across the world".

"I was wondering about that two, we still can figure out who did that", Trigger said.

"This Kira is incredible smart but he made one mistake because of his message I was able pinpoint where is was from and it came from somewhere near the lookout", my eyes widened in shock this mean that some used the lookout to their advantage. "So Ryder I will have my personal agents follow your pups in secret Marshall, Chase, and Skye you cannot tell the other pups this".

"Yes ma'am", Chase replied.

"Yes ma'am", Skye said.

"Yes ma'am", Marshall added.

"Good as of now I want you 6 to leave because this meeting is over", Rarity said right as the old man returned with a slice of lemon cake. "I will personally call you when I find anything else", Rarity looked down at her cake. "Walter where the sugar?"

"Forgive me Rarity but how can we trust you?" Chase asked. "How do we know your L and not a fake L like the other day?"

"Because just by revealing myself I'm putting my life on the line for all I know one of you is Kira so for now I will not tell you my real name. I wanna show Kira that no matter what justice will provide", Rarity gave a small smile before putting sugar on her cake.

"Alright I guess we will see you around", I stood up and the group cleared out.

"That L I can tell", Twilight said.

"Are you sure mom?" Chase asked.

"Yes I am that pup is very smart and my eyes are never wrong", Twilight smiled.

Meanwhile with Rocky.

"Hey Rocky you wanna make a deal with me?" I turned and looked at Jessie.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Because I am a death god I can see the life force of everyone on this planet and I can tell how many days they have to live also I can see there name. If you want you I can give you my power, this way you can see there name, you'd have a face and name so killing this L will be easy".

I turned and looked at Jessie, with power I could kill anyone easily and this world could be mine, I had a choice to make.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you by accepting this deal you would be losing half of your days to life", So now I had to choose. Give up half my life for her eyes or keep doing what I was doing without her eyes.

"No way Jessie, I plan to rule as God of this world for a long time so I need all my life span", I replied.

"I guess that make sense but my offer is still out there if you want it", I smiled at Jessie.

I am now Kira and I am justice.

Meanwhile with L aka Rarity.

This Kira interests me, this is the first time I ever put my life on the line to find someone and I don't like it. But I have no choice, Kira needs to be brought to justice.

I am L.

I am Rarity.

I am Justice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Officer's Down!**

"Jessie do me a favor", I asked looking over my shoulder.

"What is it Rocky something wrong?" I needed to keep my focus since it became clear to me that someone was following me.

"Flew over there and see who is following me", I knew he was following me but I needed to know who it was.

Jessie flew over and she came back to me flying above my head, "some female dog the dog tag read Twilight".

My eyes widened a bit why was Chase's mom following me there was no way that she could know that I am Kira. "Jessie quick question can you tell me Twilight's full name just in case I have to kill her?"

"Nope it can't be done, one of the rules of my kind is we cannot tell an owner of a death note the name of someone they wanna kill it isn't possible". Damn it no calmed now Rocky I need a plan to throw her off my trail, if I have no choice I will kill her even if Chase is my friend I cannot be found out. Twilight is one of the smartest dogs in america so with her following me it is possible that she might figure it out.

I headed back to my pup house after barking twice my door opened up and I went inside I needed to think this though however it was difficult. I couldn't kill one of my friends mom could I? I decided to wait a while before doing anything rash.

"Rocky what are you gonna do?" Jessie asked.

"For now I am gonna keep doing what i'm doing and i'm gonna…", my eyes widened a bit after noticing something was wrong in my room. I delivered a system to figure out if someone was in my room. I placed a small thread that no one could see in front of the door, I knew where it was so I knew how to get over it without breaking it. Only once light was shined on the thread could it be seen, from my angle the sun was shining from a small hole in my pup house that I should really fix. I could see that the thread was broken so immediately stopped talking and left my pup house and went for a walk.

"What is going on Rocky?" Jessie asked me.

"Someone was in my pup house so there is the possible that there are bugs or small camera's in my pup house", I explained I turned my head to the left and sniffed the air. Miss Twilight always had a certain scent to her it smelled like Roses and sure enough I could get a small scent of rose's in my nose. "Jessie I need you to head to my pup house and look for any bugs or camera's and find them I need to make a trip to the library".

"Alright but I need a favor first", said Jessie with a light chuckle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You see although I don't eat food I would really want some, so please bring me back something tasty to eat", I nodded my head before leaving. I made a quick stop at my pup house to grab a wagon, next I went to our local library and checked out many books. It wasn't a secret that I do research in my free time, I have to keep myself smart. So I fixed out a couple books on inventions and computer mechanics as well as one on math. Next I made a stop at Mr. Porters for something to eat, he gave me some pasta to take home. By the time I got back it was 7:30.

 **Twilight POV.**

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Ryder asked me.

"Yes L requested that we put camera's and bugs in there pup houses just in case", I told him.

"Ms. Twilight there is no way that a member of the Paw Patrol is Kira it isn't possible!" Ryder snapped.

I turned towards him with a stern glare on my face, "I understand you are upset but don't you ever raise your voice to me". We we're currently underneath the lookout and were monitoring the pups via's 2 camera's in each house as well as 4 bugs in all four corners.

"I'm sorry this is just hard on me, I just can't believe that member of my team would kill criminals", I sighed and looked back at the cameras. From what I could see Skye spent a lot of time looking at magazines, Rubble was playing with toys, Zuma had headphones in, my son Chase was reading a criminal justice book. Marshall also had headphones in and to my surprise Rocky had a Tv, a laptop as well as many books.

"Ryder why does Rocky have all that stuff but the others don't?" I asked.

"Oh because Rocky fixes things up and then puts them in his room, he also likes reading in spare time there's a reason why he is the smartest pup I have", Ryder sounded proud and I was impressed.

"So Rocky is the smartest huh", I focused my attention on what Rocky was doing the camera in his room couldn't quite see what he was doing but he was writing things down as well as working on some gadget. "Ryder watch that camera I wanna have a word with Rocky".

I stood up and took the elevator up to the top and walked over to Rocky's pup house and knocked, "give me a second". Rocky called out.

I hated to do this but Rocky was the smartest and this Kira was incredible smart so I needed to make sure for my son's case. When the door opened up I activated my pup pack and showed Rocky my badge, "Officer Twilight I need to look over you pup house".

"Do you have a warrant?" My eyes widened a bit, I expected Rocky to let me in but the fact that he asked me for a warrant made me a bit nervous.

"Rocky it's just me Chase's mom please just let me have a look around", I told him.

"I know who you are and you have my upmost respect Mrs. Office Twilight", Rocky told me, "but since you do not have a warrant I cannot let you inside".

"Rocky you aren't trying to hide anything are you?" I questioned. Whenever I question someone I look directly into their eyes you can tell if someone is lying by looking into their eyes.

"No ma'am I just cannot let you in without a warrant", Rocky repeated.

"Alright Rocky you have a point but do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Rocky nodded his head. "Alright first and foremost what is your honest opinion on Kira?"

"Well I don't agree with his ways but he is killing criminals so I trust him for now", something glowed in his eyes something I didn't like.

"Rocky if you don't agree with his ways then why do you trust him?" I asked.

"Because he is doing good crime has been down a lot lately all over Adventure Bay, Foggy Bottom and Barking bird as well as across the world so it must be a good thing", Rocky smiled at me.

"However this Kira is a murderer no matter how you see it L is a murderer", I told him.

"Well define murder, Kira is killing criminals and sometimes the police kill criminals", Rocky said.

"Yes but only if we have no choice", I said.

Rocky chuckled, "funny thing is Chase said the samething a couple days ago when we were talking about the killings you really are just alike".

Something was wrong Rocky attempting to change the subject, "Rocky last question and look me dead in my eyes".

"Yes ma'am", Rocky looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you Kira?" The air around us seemed to tense up but Rocky's face saddened a bit.

"You think i'm a murderer?" Rocky asked.

"Don't change the subject answer my question!" Rocky looked at me.

"No i'm not Kira",I nodded my head.

"Thank you for your cooperation enjoy your night", I turned around and walked back to the lookout. I stopped and placed my paw on my dog tag, "Ryder i'm gonna head home".

I walked over to my police cruiser and headed home, "Trigger it's me". I called my husband.

"Yes Twi what is it?" I took a deep breath.

"I want all 4 of the FBI agents we have to keep an eye on Rocky", I said.

"How come?" I took a deep breath.

"There are currently two options either A Rocky is Kira or Rocky knows who Kira is…",

 **Rocky's POV.**

Sorry Chase but I have no choice I have to take out your mom, she is getting two serious but I need to do this so i'm not caught. I know that the police have bugs and cameras in all of our pup houses and we are being following so I have to think of something. I got to work doing my normal thing of killing criminals but this time I changed a couple things I had multitask and work on multiple things at the sametime. I had out 5 different notebooks one was math, 3 of them we're calculations and the last one was the death note.

While I worked an Idea came to my mind I knew how to get rid of Twilight and make sure it wasn't me.

 **Two Day's Later Twilight's POV.**

I truly do love this town, the people my friends and family it truly was a good day my eyes narrowed because I knew that someone was standing behind me. And I could tell that he or she had a evil present to them. I turned my head to see a pup behind me with a mask on, "hello I am Kira".

My eyes widened in shock Kira was revealing himself to me, I looked around sadly none of the stops were open yet and no one was on the streets. Damn it I know I shouldn't have went for a walk this early, "what do you want?"

"Tell me Office Twilight do you love your son?" Anger filled my body I was about to attack when, "don't do it or your son dies in fact i'll give you a demonstration". The voice was that of a robot almost like L's. "Look over there at that man and dog there names are Freddy J Jackson and Jason J Jackson both were convicted of theft watch as they die in 3.2.1".

I watched in horror as Freddy griped his chest and Jason had already fell to the ground, they both where died! "You fucking monster!" I snapped.

"Don't say another word or your precious son dies!" My heart raced I couldn't risk my son's life I couldn't do it. "Now at the pup park buried in sand it a notebook, I want you to write the names the agent's currently here in Adventure Bay everyone but your husband also I want you password to your criminal database".

I had no choice we walked in silence to the pup park and I dug up the notebook I opened it up and looked over it it was a normal piece of paper.

Twilight Copper.

Darren Walker.

Tina Carter.

Joel Jackson.

Sofia Alice.

Username Twilight Copper.

Password Chasecopper.

"Thank you so much Ms. Twilight i'm glad you did that after all I would hate to have my friend die", I turned around right as the pup took off his mask.

"Rocky!" I couldn't believe it I was shocked of all the pups in the world it really was Rocky. 20 seconds passed before I finally woke up and reached out to press my dog tag. "LISTEN I KNOW WHO KIRA IS IT IS!" I couldn't breath, I lost my voice I felt all the energy fade from my body and I looked up at Rocky who was smiling. Tears filled my eyes and I pressed my tag one last time and called Chase.

"Chase I...", then my body collapsed to the ground and my world turned black.

 **Rocky's POV.**

Sorry Chase but I had no choice you're to smart but now that I know I can outsmart you I can take out L.

I am Kira.

I am smart.

I am Justice.

And Justice has no enemies!

 **Find out how Rocky played Twilight next chapter and let me know what you think about this chapter thanks for reading.**


End file.
